Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Misha Oka
Summary: After graduation from Ranger School, Kate and Keith find that they really miss each other...


**Misha: Bonjour! Ahaha... well... I should probably get straight to the point. I am a huge Pokemon nerd, and am a hopeless romantic. So, I seem to find romance everywhere, even in my Pokemon games! Is that sad? I really hope not... Well anyways, this is just a short piece written from Kate and Keith's perspectives, respectively. I really hope that you like this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You should thank the lord I don't own Pokemon. It would be a total love fest! **

=^.^=

Kate

It's... it's weird. Back home I was the "shy girl", I kept to myself, and I had few really good friends. So why is everything so different here? Was it just because I was the new kid? A... I dunno... a toy for everyone to play with? Alright, enough with the cheesy philosophy. Actually... I think it was just luck that made me meet my two best friends.

Wow... it's been such a long time since I've seen those two... Keith is all the way in Fiore, and Rhythmi is... well... training somewhere to become an Operator. I actually... well I really miss them.

Oh god, now here come the flashbacks! I remember meeting them my first day of Ranger School... I was so terrified! But Rhythmi was so nice to me! She was... kinda like my big sister... is that weird to say? But that first day she really helped me out... she was so popular and knew everybody, she was so popular! I think the best part was actually just having a friend!

And then... well then I met Keith. I thought he was such a jerk at first! I mean, Kate is NOT a hard name to remember! It's four letters! Ahh... but he was really cocky too... at first I kinda hated him! It was so weird when he asked to be my friend, I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do! But as I actually got to know him... well... my opinion of him has changed.

I was right, Keith can be really cocky sometimes. He would always challenge me to capturing contests... until I finally beat him. I don't think he came out of his dorm for three days after that. But... he's also a very passionate person, and even though he never studied or payed attention in class (Rhythmi and I used to spray him with a squirt bottle whenever he fell asleep in class... he would get to mad!), he is really serious about being a Ranger. And he's always good for a laugh, and always managed to cheer me up when I was feeling down. He could do the best Kincaid impression... although he did get a double-detention when Kincaid caught him! I don't think he ever stopped complaining about it...

Oh! And he's terrified of ghosts and the dark! Not that he'd ever admit it... but it was so adorable when he was freaking out during my initiation! I really miss him... I want to see him again...

I want to see BOTH of them again! What am I saying?

=^.^=

Keith

I swear I'm losing my mind here. I mean... it's great to be a Ranger. It's... well... it's boring as hell. DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T SOMETHING EVER HAPPEN FOR A CHANGE! Every day it's "Oh Ranger get me a budew" or "Oh Ranger I lost my keys" or "Oh Ranger you don't ever seem busy, talk to me!" Aarghhhh!

It would be better if I wasn't the only one stuck in this godforsaken place. The boredom really kills... every other Ranger is old and all they ever talk about is the "good ol' days" and the best place to get an early bird special. Once I brought up this sweet new video game I bought, and they looked at me like I was an alien or something! I hate it here!

I wish I was back in Almia with Kate... and even Rhythmi. At the risk of sounding corny, I really miss them. I mean... I EVEN MISS RHYTHMI! How much more pathetic can I get? And Kate... oh god I really miss her...

I saw her in the newspaper once... she looked great... I-I mean she was fighting some cool thing! It was... cool! Yeah! That's why I kept the clipping... totally the reason... It's so weird though. She's just some shy chick that's quiet... and brave, and really cute... I mean cool! Cool! Yeah!

Ok, I'll admit it, when she first walked into class the first thing I noticed was how cute she is... but then again I think every other guy in the class did too. But I TOTALLY don't feel that way anymore! She's my best friend! I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of that... we would get along so well... she's quiet but she really does know how to make me laugh! And she's so naive and adorable... and I really do care about her... as a friend!

And it's because she's such a good friend that I got pissed off every time I heard the guys talking about her, and every time some dumb jerk tried to make a move... well... she was always too dense to figure out what was going on... but she should not hang out with creeps like those guys! I'm just looking out for her because I care about her!

DAMMIT I WANT TO GET BACK TO ALMIA RIGHT NOW!

But this does NOT mean that I have feelings for her!

... Right?

=^.^=

**Misha: Tee-heheheheee! Well... the whole romance/comedy thing didn't work out as well as I had planned... it's hard to make one-sided stories funny! Well anyways, this is just a one-shot work... for now! :3 I'm actually debating on if I want to do a Shadows of Almia series, or try to take on the new game, Guardian Signs (which I do have some ideas for already! Yay!) Anyyywhoooo... please review and tell me what you think, and tell me if you want to see more in a SOA or GS series! Au Revoir!**

**... what's with all the French? Oh well! Ciao!**


End file.
